


First

by SleepytimeJunction



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepytimeJunction/pseuds/SleepytimeJunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise and Yosuke have been together for a good while now. The two of them had been thinking about the subject of sleeping together for a good while now. With many conversations and moments they spend together, the two of them decided they were ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is based off a roleplay I participated in with my friend, Asa. I wrote this when both our Rise and Yosuke were in their relationship for a good while! Hopefully you like this!

     She knew this was going to be happening sooner or later. After how many times they've been spending nights together, every-so-often escalating into how many clothes would be worn each and every night. Rise had trusted the male. They've been together for so long now and the two knew they were going to be with one another. The both of them were like puzzle pieces that fit together; it's like they were made for one another.

     The two had spoken about wanting to do such things with one another as soon as urges became a problem during their nights together. Yosuke would always have an awkward tent while they spooned, Rise would squirm against him when said thing happened, etc. Rise had thought over it so much and now, here she was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to relax herself.

     This would be her first time. This would be his first time.

    Her cheeks turned a shade of red at the thought of that. She'd be his first.. As romantic as that sounded, it seemed rather embarassing. For a girl who played off as a slight pervert around her friends, she would become so nervous at the thought of actually doing something. What if she were to slip up? What if something were to happen? Would this hurt? Would he not enjoy it?

     She turned the sink on and immediately splashed water into her face. Usually, this is what the guys would be doing, right? Trying to calm themselves down in the bathroom from what was about to happen? Surely, Yosuke must be freaking out as much as she was. OK, no, she was going to do this.. She.. She wanted to share this moment with Yosuke. She truly loved him and he truly loved her. Breathing out one last sigh before nodding her head, she was okay. Slowly, she'd pull off her t-shirt and shorts before looking at herself in the mirror. She'd look over her underwear, a white and pink matching set. Would he think it was cute? Sexy? Agh, don't start thinking about that now. Just.. You'll be fine. He'll like whatever you're in.

     She'd bring her hands up to her pigtails. She should take them down, shouldn't she? Pulling the small bands from her hair, the copper tresses would fall to the middle of her back and along her shoulders. Taking one last look in the mirror, she'd take one last breath. She was ready to do this. The Lovers would turn off the sink, gather her clothes up from the floor, switch off the light, and step out.

     She wasn't afraid to step out like this. His dad couldn't be home now and Teddie was with Kanji once again. God, that made her think she and Yosuke owed him big time from doing this so much. Shaking that thought out of her head, she'd bring herself towards the shut doorway at the end of the hall. Just behind there was her boyfriend, getting ready for this moment. With a quiet gulp, she would bring her hand up and knock softly.

     ".. Yosuke..? Are you r-ready? Or.. Do you need more time..?"

      He sounded really caught off guard. She might have heard a few small bumps and fumbles as he spoke from behind the door.

  
     "A-Ah, yeah! I-I'm good- Ow..- In here.. Heheh.. "

     Hearing him, she nodded before slowly opening up the door. She'd notice his clothes strewn all over his floor. He'd be alright with her just laying hers down, right? She'd toss them down before stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind her. She already felt his stares on her. Was it because of the underwear set she picked out for tonight? Usually, she didn't go all out with lacey stuff like this. Usually, it'd be cute little patterns all over them. These were just plain with a laced pattern over them. Nervously, she'd look up to him. She was used to seeing him shirtless. However, seeing him in this moment just made her too shy to even look for a minute.

     She'd hear him get up and make his way over to her. Feeling his fingers on her chin, she'd feel a slight tug. He tilted her head up to look at him. Looking into his eyes, she'd feel a sense of comfort and relief wash over her. It wasn't going to be rushed. The two were going to make this night special for the both of them.

     "Y.. You look.. As b-beautiful as always.."

     Rise's face began to warm up even more than it already was. She couldn't even find the words to respond to this right now. All that would come from her would be pure and utter nonsense. Without another thing said, the girl would feel his lips press gently against hers. There was that comforting feeling once more. It surged through her body as she pulled herself closer to the Magician.

     Lips would soon part and a smile would slowly appear on her face before wrapping her arms around him. He had her. He would be gentle with her and promise her that it'd be okay.

     "Are you.. Sure you want to do go through with doing this, Rise..?"

     She'd nod, looking up to him. With that being said, the male would take her hands and slowly bring her to the bed. It'd be best to start somewhere familiar. Sitting on the edge, he'd keep his hands on her hips and look up to her. Slowly, Rise would settle herself on his lap, resting her legs on both sides of his. He'd be able to keep himself settled, right? Hopefully, a problem won't arrive too early, but.. She knew it was expected considering how she was sitting on him. The male would kiss her softly once more before pressing his forehead against hers. He will allow her to start when she was ready.

     After relaxing for just another moment, the girl slowly pressed her lips back against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was gentle and soft at first and it would slowly escalate into a passionate kiss. There was that spark coming up once more. It was the very same feeling she always got in her stomach whenever they kissed like this. It made her shiver slightly, but it was a shiver that seemed to cause a bit of excitement in the moment. She would soon feel Yosuke's tongue graze her lips, begging for an entrance. Parting her lips for him, she'd feel his tongue rub against hers. They would caress their tongues against one another's as they melted into this moment.

     There was no one to interrupt them. No one to bother them from this moment. No, it was just them. To the both of them, it felt like they were the only people in the world.

     Yosuke would soon pull his lips away from hers and look into her eyes for a moment before dipping his head down a bit. His lips brushed softly against her skin, earning a soft gasp from her. That gasp of hers.. God dammit, he wanted to hear it again. Honestly, he could already feel himself growing a bit. He really couldn't help himself in this moment. He'd press his lips against the crook of her neck and shoulder, just showering her skin in kisses.  
Each and every time his lips made contact with her skin, she couldn't help it but bite her lip softly and blush. A few sighs of content would come from her, yes.. However, it wouldn't compare to the noise she made when he tried something else.

     He slowly dragged his tongue against her neck. A moan would come from her at that moment. He froze and felt a shiver run down his spine. That's what she sounded like, huh? It was so cute, but.. It only tempted him to do it again. He'd continued to slowly drag his tongue over her skin, continuing to hear her soft squeaks and moans in his ear.

     She felt him become harder and harder against him as the moments passed by. First kissing, then licking, and she just about lost it when he started to bite and nibble at her skin.

  
     "H-Hahhh.. Y.. Yosuke.."

     As she called his name out like that, he just about lost it. He wanted to keep hearing her call his name like that, he wanted to make her moan for him even more. She was all his to pleasure and have calling him all through the night. He'd continue to bite at her skin, sucking at it after a few bites. Surely, she'd be okay with that. She was able to cover these things up in the morning to keep any comments from being made, right? She didn't seem to stop him from doing that, so it had to be okay. He'd continue to tease her like this until he felt a light buck against him.

     This feeling that rushed through him made him blush and gasp aloud. She was bucking lightly against his member. Shit, she was getting turned on enough to start doing this to him? The rocking of her hips against him almost made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He soon found himself whispering her name back to her.

     ".. R.. Rise.."

     Rise would reach her hand up before tangling her fingers in his hair. All of this grinding and dry humping was going to already make her finish. The stimulation to her bud felt amazing and she could already feel herself close to release.

     "Y-Yosuke.. I.. I.."

     Glancing up at her, his eyes widened and he became redder than he already was. Thoughts would pass through his head in that moment. He wanted to focus all of this on her now. Slowly, he'd stop moving her back and forth against his erection before looking up at her.

     Rise would look back down at him, in a complete daze. Why did he stop? Did it not feel good to him? She would think this way before she was turned around. His lips met with her shoulders as his hands carressed her body. The Lovers bit her lip before pressing her back against his chest. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?

     His fingers would come to a rest at the hem of her panties. His voice filled her ear, telling her to relax and let him do the work. Reaching down a little more, his fingers would come in contact with her soft mounds through the piece of fabric. Slowly, he'd rub them against it, glancing down to see what he was doing every-so-often. Her moans would fill his ears once again. He felt her shake against him, even saw her legs twitch slightly as he carried on. She was getting closer wasn't she? Pulling his hand back for a moment, he'd bring it up and slowly back to the hem. Kissing her shoulder once more, he pushed his hand in and his eyes widened as soon as his fingers came in contact with her slit. She was so wet.. He'd bite his lip softly and try to relax himself a bit before slowly pushing his fingers into her.

     Moaning, gasping, heavy breathing, all of these would come from the Lovers as her boyfriend continued to pleasure her. Feeling his fingers pump in and out of her like this felt unreal in someway. This is what she's always imagined during those times when she was doing something with herself. However, she couldn't tell what his fingers would feel like in her. Bringing her hand up, she tried to cover her mouth with the back of it, trying to keep her moans down. No one was here, but it was somewhat embarrassing to be moaning like this for someone, wasn't it? They would only become louder and louder until, she felt this pressure that was building up in her release without warning.

     "H-Haaaaahhh!.. Y-Yosuke!"

     As this happened, her legs would squeeze shut, not enough to completely crush the Magician's hand, but enough to have them close with his fingers still inside her. The sudden clasp made him jump slightly, due to him not realizing how twitchy she could get during that time. Her soft pants filled his ears and.. God, it felt very comforting to hear. He'd breathe softly against her shoulder, waiting for her to let go of his hand before pulling his hand back out. As he pulled them back up, he noticed how wet they've gotten. They were just.. Covered in her juices.

     Rise's eyes widened as she looked at this herself. She released that much? She could feel her cheeks warming up. Now, even though she's tried to pleasure herself with all of these thoughts of her and Yosuke, she could never reach this peak. That was her first orgasm and it felt amazing. She was a bit embarrassed the moment he brought his fingers closer to his mouth before licking them a little.

     Her juices tasted so sweet to him. The taste lingered on his tongue as he pulled them away. It was only to try. That.. Didn't weird her out of anything, did it? Looking at her face, he would nervously smile, searching for an approval. "Ah.. I.. Um, wanted to try," he began before biting his lip.

     "I.. It's.. Ah, fine.. Just, wasn't ex.. Expecting you to.. Do that," she'd turn her head to face him. ".. I.. It didn't taste weird or anything.. Did it..?"

     He couldn't help it but softly laugh. She was worried about that? Shaking his head, he'd smile to her before resting his forehead against hers. "It tasted.. Very sweet.. I.. Honestly liked it," he commented. Silence would fill the room for a moment before Rise gently pressed her lips against his. It was just a brief and gentle kiss, but it was filled with love and compassion. The moment they parted, they both whispered to one another.

     "I love you."

     The moment they both said it, Rise couldn't help it but giggle softly, making Yosuke laugh a bit as well. The two would hold one another there for a moment, just relaxing before moving forward. When Rise was ready, she'd turn and look up to him, nodding softly. He'd notice this and he'd gulp quietly. The main event was here, wasn't it? OK, this was going to be totally fine. He could do this.

     ".. L.. Let's get undressed, then..?"

     Rise would bite her lip softly and nod once more, "Um.. Yeah.. Just.. Could.. Could you maybe unhook me..?" She would ask, arching herself forward a little to have him see the bra hooks.

     Relax, god dammit, Yosuke. Slowly, he'd bring his hands up to the garmet before fidgeting with it a little. With luck, the straps separated and it made the Lover cross her arms in front of her chest for a moment. A thank you came from her before she got up. She would turn to face him and he'd keep his eyes on her. He's only felt her body against his and imagined what it could look like, never until now was he able to see her like this.

     Slowly, she'd pull off her bra and let it drop to the floor. Her chest wasn't big, it was small and perky. They were 34Bs, not too big, not too small. They were perfect for her. Her nipples were a nice pink color and were a bit small. His stares mae her blush nervously. He just seemed to be in complete awe of her body right now. It wasn't a bad thing at all, she was only nervous. She'd stand there for him, allowing him to take in the top half of her body before bringing her hands to her panties and dropping them to the floor. Now here she was, completely naked in front of her boyfriend.

     Perfect, she was absolutely perfect.

     Looking down at himself, he noticed how hard he's gotten in the time. Thinking about it now, he was.. Aching. Slowly, he'd stand himself up to undress. Pulling his underwear off, he'd look up to her nervously. Yosuke was a good size- six inches-. However, the thing he was worried about was being not enough or something for Rise.

     If anything, Rise didn't care about the size. It looked like a good size to her. All she would do was blush and look back up to his face. OK, time to do this. Rise would slowly climb onto the bed, laying herself down and waiting for him.

     "Agh.. Let.. Let me grab something before.. Before we get started.." Yosuke began, getting up and moving to his drawer. The girl would glance over, knowing what he was grabbing. The boy would pull a condom out and shut the drawer. He'd sit himself on the bed and open the package. He'd want to do this without this thing on him, but.. It was only to be safe. He'd slowly push it on to his length, wrapping it up for what was about to come. Once it was on, he'd glance over at her and smile softly.

     When he was done, he would climb over her body placing himself in between her legs. He'd speak softly to her, bringing his hand down and brushing any hair out of the way of her face.

     ".. It.. It should hurt for only a minute. I'll go slow to be safe, OK?"

     "OK."

     With that said, he would lean down and press his lips to hers before taking one of her hands in his. He would position himself in front of her opening and she'd bring her legs around his middle.

     ".. I love you, Rise."

     ".. And I love you, Yosuke."

     As soon as his name passed through her lips, he'd slowly push himself into her. Her legs would tighten around his middle and she'd gasp out for a moment. It wasn't too painful, it felt like a pinching sensation to her down there. It was downright uncomfortable during the time he was pushing into her. As he was pushing, Rise began to grip his hand tightly for just a little longer. When he was completely inside of her, he would stop for a moment to allow her to get acquainted to his size.

     If anything, she was already doing a number on him. She was so tight around him and he would do his best to not buck his hips at all for right now. However, when she told him that it was alright to go, he would slowly thrust in and out of her.

     This feeling was amazing once the pain subsided. Rise found herself gasping and moaning more than she was earlier. She couldn't even think straight as the male continued to make love to her. His thrusts made her only grip his hand more. Slowly, she began to move with him, bucking her hips up whenever he pushed into her.

     No moans really came from him, just pants and such. He was enjoying it a lot, however, he really wasn't a moaner. He'd look down at her, taking in just how she looked at this moment. She'd cover her mouth with the back of her free hand and shut her eyes as this kept on. Her little squeaks sounded like music to his ears, honestly. Shit, looking at her like this was going to make him finish in no time. More pants came from him as he continued with what he was doing. Soon, however, he'd feel the girl's hand separate from his.

     "Y.. Yosuke.. H-Hahh.. H.. Hold me, p.. please!"

     Complying with her actions, Yosuke's hands would move under her form, pausing for just a moment as he adjusted himself. He'd feel Rise's arms around his neck and her legs wrap a bit tighter around him. When their bodies were pulled closer to one another's, they kissed and continued on.

     Moans, pants, soft gasps, squeaks, all of this filled one another's ears as the night went on. The two would continue going and going and going until they both climaxed.

     "H-Haaaaah!!~ Y-Yosuke!"

     "R.. Rise!! A-Ahh..!~"

     His seed would be caught in the rubber as he finished, however, he'd feel her walls clutch him for just a moment before releasing him. Ah, they.. Really did finish at the same time, didn't they? The male panted softly, looking to the girl under him.

     ".. W.. Wow.." She panted, looking up to him.

     A soft smile appeared and he'd reply, ".. Yeah, wow.."

     The both of them seemed so worn out after sharing this moment. They would relax there for another moment before one had enough energy to move again. Soon enough, the male would lean down and press his lips to hers once more before slowly pulling out of her. A gasp would come from her as he pulled out of her body. It didn't hurt, but.. To feel that last bit of pleasure was a bit sad, but.. She had to let him go so he could get that thing off of his length.

     He'd only leave her for a moment while he cleaned himself up, disposing of the used condom and such before collapsing back on the bed. He would immediately pull the girl close to him in a warm embrace. He wasn't planning on letting go of her for the rest of the night. 

     Rise would huddle herself against his body, resting her head right under his chin.

     Loving whispers would come from the both of them as they relaxed with one another, just letting what they just did seep into their heads. Truly, they were one another's now.

 

     Her lips would press against his once more before she would rest her head back down under his chin. A soft whisper would come from her.

     ".. I'm so happy.. That you were my.. first.."

     No other words came from her, only soft breaths. Looking down at her, Yosuke would notice that she had fallen asleep. A smile graced his lips as he brought a hand up to play with her hair a bit.

     ".. I'm happy you were my first too, Rise.."

     Leaning his head down, he'd kiss the top of her head softly before soon falling asleep with her.


End file.
